


Don't be reckless

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway) [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom accidentally hurt himself during practice. He thought it's no big deal (he rather wanted to dance than sit around healing). Youngjae didn't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The music buzzed through the room and Yugyeom let it flow into his ears and out through his limbs. His reflection in the mirror was blurred when sweat rolled down his forehead and into his eyes.

He got one of the training rooms for himself and wanted to use every moment possible to dance and practice for his choreo exam. He felt himself pushing his own limits, enjoying the exhaustion drifting through his body, it had always made him feel alive and his heart flutter in a thrilling way.

As he did another turn, he felt his mind slip and his body growing weak. Before he could realize what happened, he found his side slammed into the floor and a sharp pain in his left ankle. Yugyeom laid a moment on his back, thrown out of his flow and unable to move, before he slowly sat up and inspected the damage to his foot.

He could move it still, the pain was not as intense as it had been the moment he misstepped. Probably just a light sprain. Falling back down onto the floor with a sigh, he thought about it. He could go to the hospital, the bus line drove there directly from the back gate of the University. But then, they would surely order him to rest for a few days, forbidding him to dance. It was not that he needed the _practice_ , he got far today, early before the exam he had had a good start. But he needed to _dance_ , he would _die_ without dancing, even if it was only a few days.

The clock told him he had the room for another 5 minutes, so he decided he would rest his foot rather for a 5 minutes instead of a few days. If he’d just be careful today and tomorrow, his feet would be all right and he could carelessly resume his practice the day after, he convinced himself.

He stood up carefully, testing how much weight he could put onto his foot and stumbled to gather his things. He looked around, hoping that nobody of importance would notice, and limped his way out of the building.

“Hey, Yugyeom~!”

Yugyeom froze at the loud, cheery and very familiar voice. He put his left foot down, trying to swallow the pain. Just don't let him know, he thought to himself as he turned around and answered in a cheer himself. He didn't want him to worry.

“Youngjae-hyung!! Hiii!!”

Yugyeom hoped he hadn't seen him limping. But alas, it was not morning and Youngjae was fully awake.

“Yugyeom? Is everything alright? Is your foot hurt?” The older asked worriedly.

“Ahaha. It's -uh, I just stubbed my toe, hurt awfully. But it’s a bit better already. Don’t worry.”, he laughed awkwardly. He didn't want to lie to him; this was only damage control. Youngjae didn't look like he bought it, but he didn't comment on it further. Yugyeom still felt rather guilty.

They went like usual to the coffee shop on campus. (Which Yugyeom was thankful for, since it meant not walking far and sitting.)

Yugyeom cursed his non-existent acting skills though, when Jaebum frowned at him.

“Yugyeom? Are you okay? You look kinda- uh, strained? You're not having a boner, are you?” Jaebum narrowed his eyes and behind him, Yugyeom could hear Youngjae snort.

He drew his eyebrows together incredulously in a “Really, hyung???” way, but Jaebum only loosened up when Youngjae started to order.

 

 

 

Yugyeom fell down face first onto his bed and sighed in relief. His foot was still throbbing from the pain all day and for a moment he wondered if he should have went to the doctors. It got worse by the end of the day and he could barely walk straight. He just hoped that Youngjae didn’t see it. He felt awful lying to him, and wondered if he couldn’t have survived these few days if he had asked Youngjae to stay by his side. But he couldn’t even muster up the courage to tell him of his injury, let alone to ask such a thing of him. It would be weird, wouldn’t it? They were still only friends… 

Besides, it felt better now that he could lift it up and raise it onto his soft and comfortable blanket. 'The pain will be better tomorrow and by the day after tomorrow, I will be able to dance again', he thought to himself and eased his heart.

He was slowly dozing off, when his phone buzzed with a new message.

  


From: FavJae ♡   
Hey, you got time tomorrow?

To: FavJae ♡   
Got a lecture at 4pm but am free before that, why?

From: FavJae ♡   
Good ^^ let's meet up. Gonna pick u up at 10 tomorrow

  


Yugyeom stared at the text and didn't quite know what to do with it. It didn’t sound like Youngjae was still suspicious about his foot. Was- was this going to be a date? His heart sped up at the thought and he could feel warmth rising to his cheeks.

“You're blushing, are you reading porn?“, Jinyoung quipped, looking over Yugyeom’s shoulder to see what he'd been looking at.

He turned and looked at Jinyoung with what he hoped was a disgusted face. (The blush still lingering on his cheeks made it not much convincing.)

“You and Jaebum, why is it that your thoughts are always in the gutter? It's as if you two finally slept with each other and can't stop thinking about anything else now or something.” He remarked sarcastically.

Jinyoung blushed.

“Oh my god!!”

“Shut up.” Jinyoung grumbled as he grabbed his stuff and left the room for the communal showers.

  


 

The next morning Yugyeom rolled out of bed even before his alarm went off and jumped (as much as he could with his foot) to get ready for the maybe-hopefully-date with Youngjae.

The pain in his foot didn't recede as much as he had hoped, so he took a bandage and wound it around his ankle, praying that it would help to ease the pressure on it. He might have been reckless, but he was not stupid. (Not entirely, at least.)

There was a knock on the door at exactly 10:09. Youngjae grinned at him sheepishly. “I'm sorry, I had difficulties getting out of bed.” He smiled and Yugyeom had forgiven him already.

Youngjae wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, which didn't necessarily looked like date-clothing. But then, he had never really seemed to care about fashion and Yugyeom was as unsure as he was five minutes ago.

They walked out of the dorm towards where a car was waiting for them. And Jaebum. So no date. Yugyeom couldn't help but feel disappointed, when he got into the back of the car and Jaebum drove them away from the dorm.

He was deep in thoughts, thinking about how he could get rid of Jaebum in a most discreet and riskless way, that he didn't notice where they went. When the car stopped and he got out of the door, he was confused to find himself in front of a hospital.

Yugyeom threw Youngjae a questioning glance, but the older boy didn't look at him. He got the feeling that he was angry, but he wasn't sure, he had never seen him angry. They walked towards the entry and Yugyeom waddled after them, feeling his stomach churn. Youngjae told him in a distant manner to sit down while he went to the counter.

Jaebum sat down next to him in the waiting area. “Yugyeom, I know you don’t want him to worry, but stunts like that only make him worry even more.”Jaebum spoke, his eyes still on Youngjae talking to one of the reception ladies, “He’s not stupid, he’ll see through you anyway. Trust me, I know. When you’re hurt, say that you’re hurt. I’m your hyung too, I worry too if you bottle things up.”

“You thought I had a boner.”

“Anyway! Do that again and you’re dead meat, understood!” he slung an arm around the younger boy's throat and rubbed his knuckles painfully over his head.

“Aah, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

 

Throughout their whole visit Youngjae didn't spare him a glance. When they waited for what felt like 5 hours until Yugyeom had been called, when they walked from one department to another, from one nurse to the next to a different doctor and then back to the nurse again (that shot in the ass _hurt_ ). Even when the doctor told him it was nothing serious, but he should rest his ankle for at least 4 days and take it easy after that too, giving him an ankle support to wear.

They were sitting together, Youngjae joining him in the backseats of Jaebum's car, and were waiting for the oldest boy to fetch the medicine from the drugstore near the hospital, only then did he look at him. There was disappointment and hurt in his eyes and Yugyeom flinched. He regretted being petty-minded, reckless and foolish, hurting Youngjae's trust in the process. Now he feared that their friendship got a crack that would be difficult to repair.

“It's not fair.” Youngjae breathed. “You're already hurt and we went to the hospital together like buddies and all, but you didn't even show me any of your dancing yet. You promised!”He slapped Yugyeom’s arm and laughed but Yugyeom could still see the hurt in his eyes.

“I'm so sorry.” He said.

Youngjae's smile crumbled and he leaned down to bury his face in Yugyeom's shoulder.  
“Just...” he sighed, “You can trust me, you know?”  
“I know. It was stupid of me.  _I_ was stupid. I thought I wouldn't make you worry that way.”  
Youngjae looked at him with his angry kitten scowl and slapped him on the arm once more for good measure.   
“I'm your  _hyung_ ! It is my  _right_  to worry about you!”

 

In that moment Jaebum came back and handed the paper bag with the medicine to Yugyeom, but Youngjae grabbed it before he could reach it.  
“As your hyung I'll be taking care of this and I will see to it that you take them accordingly. And since you decided to not tell me that you were hurt, I'll be following you everywhere, all the time –or at least as long as it doesn’t get me to fail courses- to make sure you're resting your foot and aren't dancing- don't say you wouldn't, I know you would!”

Youngjae's words sounded threateningly, but his voice was fond and Yugyeom could only feel a rush of excitement at the prospect of Youngjae being there for him and with him. (Even the no-dancing rule bothered him barely anymore.) So he smiled and answered happily “Yes, hyung!”

His hyung smiled just as happily. “Aww, you're such a cute dongsaeng!” He cooed and ruffled his hair. Yugyeom leaned into the touch and only receded when he heard a growl from the front.

“You're forgiving him too easily.” Jaebum started the car and drove away.

 

 

 

(He was glad that his face was invisible to the two in the back, or else, he was sure, they would see his pout and never let him live it down. But he couldn’t help it, it was not fair. Yugyeom had never let him ruffle his hair.)

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom was still not healed, but they had a tete a tete in the trainings room anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? What plot?

It had been 3 days since Yugyeom went to the hospital. As promised (or threatened, considering the point of view), Youngjae had followed him as much as he could, pushing a bag with an assortment of pills into his nose at the right times. Yugyeom was not someone to not take his medicine when he was supposed to, but it felt nice to have Youngjae give him so much attention. He whined in annoyance for good measure anyway. (And cooed inwardly at the proud look on Youngjae’s face after he took them.)

Currently he was waiting for Youngjae in the trainings room that had been assigned to him for 2 hours before he had hurt his ankle. He still wasn’t permitted to dance, but he told Youngjae that he missed the feeling of the trainings room and did not want to give up his reservation. After a lot of whining and begging (that he would never admit to if asked), Youngjae had agreed to meet him there- But no dancing!

What Yugyeom had in mind wasn't dancing anyway. It was when he was at the CD store the other day, searching for an old album of a new artists he had recently discovered. He had gotten distracted by another album by another artist he had longed for for a while too, when the background music in the little store changed from the usual quippy mainstream pop to a soft indie folk number. The male voice sang softly about feeling free and seeing the world through pink glasses and the melody went straight into Yugyeom’s chest, warmth pooling in his stomach the longer he listened. Youngjae came to his mind and was all he could think about, so he immediately asked the store clerk about the artist.

 

Now he was in this trainings room, shoving an album of this guy into the cd player, and hoped Youngjae would like it too. They could probably have done this at any other place, but nobody would disturb them here and they could put the music as loud as they liked to. There was a knock on the door and Youngjae peaked in carefully.

“Yugyeom! Oh thank god it's the right room.”, he breathed in exhaustion, “I went into the wrong one first and of course I totally flounced into the room and they were in midst of... I don't even know if this was just a weird choreography or if they actually had been doing something completely different.”

“Eww.” Yugyeom matched Youngjae's disgusted face. He walked up to the shorter male and tugged his head towards his chest, stroking it in consolation. “You poor boy, your pure, innocent eyes have been tainted. May god have mercy and chase those images out of your beautiful mind and may they never disturb you ever again.”

When Youngjae giggled, Yugyeom got encouraged and stood with his back to Youngjae, then he spread his legs, jutted his butt towards him and turned his torso around in a mockingly sexy manner. “I could overwrite your memory with some sexy pictures of me.” He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis and felt his chest swell as Youngjae laughed out loud.

Youngjae sat against the mirror as Yugyeom fought with the stereo to play the CD. When it finally started, he hurried to get next to Youngjae, but slowed down after he received a glare. Yugyeom had been nervous about Youngjae's reaction, whether he would actually like it or not. But as he sat next to him, watching his eyes actually glitter in excitement, he knew his intuition had been right.

“This sounds really nice! What is this?”

Yugyeom told him about how he had heard this at the cd store and had thought of him, told him the few things he remembered from the store clerk.

They listened to the whole album, talking about their impressions of the songs and Yugyeom felt proud as Youngjae marveled at how the artist managed to convey certain emotions through clever usage of instruments and arrangements.

After it was over, Yugyeom handed the CD to a wide eyed Youngjae. “Fo-for me?!”

“Of course!” Yugyeom laughed, “I'm pretty sure you can use it better than me.”

Youngjae took it with a lot of 'thank you's and looked at him curiously.

“What is it?” He encouraged him.

“I was just wondering... what kind of music do you usually dance to?”

“I like to dance to house the most, or electronica, sometimes hip hop... wait, I can show you!”

Yugyeom stood up and plugged his phone into the stereo. The low buzz of the drum machine started and the synthesizer gave a repetitive, electronic melody. Yugyeom sat down on the floor and started to move his upper body like he would dance normally with his feet still working. Most of his dancing was in his feet though and it probably looked ridiculous without them. At least Youngjae was giggling.

“I'm sorry, but you know how this looks?” Youngjae chuckled and wiggled his arms like an octopus.

“It would look really cool if I could use my feet!” Yugyeom pouted.

“Wait, let me try instead.”

Youngjae stood up and whipped back and forth, side stepping a few times and whirling his arms around in an obviously amateuristic manner. His face was as serious as if his dancing was the most talented thing on earth. Yugyeom fell backwards laughing, gasping for air and wiping his tears away. Breathing heavily from all the (5 minutes of) dancing, Youngjae laid down next to him. “This is tiring” he giggled.

Yugyeom turned his head to look at him, Youngjae looked right back. He still felt dizzy from his lack of air, but as he looked into Youngjae’s eyes he felt an entire different dizziness, a happiness filling and tightening in his chest, taking his breath away. Youngjae smiled at him, all teeth and small eyes.

“You're cute.” Yugyeom said without realizing until Youngjae's face lightened up in a furious red tone. Nervously he sat up, “I uh-”

“Teach me!” Youngjae interrupted him and sat up too. “I mean, just a few arm movements and such” There was still a blush on his cheeks. Yugyeom grinned. That was something he would take a huge pleasure in. He tried to teach him some popping and waves and they laughed as Youngjae struggled to follow him. To Yugyeom's surprise though, after a while Youngjae had a major grasp on the moves and could follow him fairly well.

But then, suddenly, the door got pushed open and other students peaked their heads in. “Yugyeom? Was your time not over like half an hour ago?”

Yugyeom looked up at the clock confused.

“Oh. Oops.” He grinned sheepishly.

 

 

(“Let's do something like this again when your foot is healed fully.” Youngjae said shyly when they left the building.

“Yeah.”)

 

 

(Yugyeom put an arm around Youngjae’s shoulder and pulled a face.

“Ugh, I think my foot just got worse I can’t waaaalk~” He snuggled into a struggling Youngjae.

“Yugyeeeoomm~ You’re too heavy!”

The smaller boy, breaking under Yugyeom’s weight, poked his sides in defense and laughed when Yugyeom jumped off of him with a squeak.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If this were an actual korean college, there would be a medical department for such things on campus, but alas this is fanfiction and I wanted JB in there.
> 
> (When I went to Korea for the first time, my very first korean experience was actually the hospital (though sth minor) lol. I can barely remember it though :T just that the shot in the ass really hurt)


End file.
